


[盾冬]不择手段

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 这一篇没有享受的性爱==只有不择手段~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	[盾冬]不择手段

Bucky——冬兵的太阳穴每次都会在这个名字响起时突突地跳动，就像有一把凿子在他大脑里敲打，企图推平一座厚实的、被九头蛇层层加固的堤坝。冬兵知道自己有问题，他甚至会用手指去挖疼得厉害的头骨，企图把那座大山掘出去，弄得满手鲜血，而那骨头中的疼痛却从未停止，无休无息。

他无法入睡，所谓的休整稍息中，他的意识如坠深渊，偶尔有画面一闪而过，他便如同一个掉落悬崖的失足者，不断下坠中全力以赴地企图抓住在那些转瞬即逝的吉光片羽。

“Steve……”

最终，Bucky——冬兵意识到，自己唯一能够到的，唯一能短暂地让自己停止下落的那根岌岌可危的藤条，名叫Steve Rogers，没错，就是他拖上河岸的那个人。

他进入一家博物馆，被这个名字所有者的影像和图片所包围，他如同电影开场前伸手不见五指的的黑暗脑海里，突然被白色的字体覆盖了整块幕布。

** **Steve Rogers** ** ** **。** **

这个人一定可以，缓解那无时不刻折磨他的头疼，把他从那张永远也下不来的可怖躺椅上拉下来。

他得找到这个人。

而这一点儿也不难。

*

“你什么意思？你跟着队长出去找他的……朋友，结果你把队长丢了？”神盾局临时局长在电话里拔高了声音，“没错，而且队长‘被绑走’前，嘱咐过我不要采取行动，他能搞定。”猎鹰耸耸肩，他详细描述了这两个月来，一个被追踪的黑影是怎么“反追踪”的：

“要知道我们一路从基辅追过去走了多少冤枉路，那家伙一直跟着我们！你能相信吗！在喀山我们停留了一天，队长忍不住去看了旧克里姆林宫——他说艺术家的号角在召唤他，真的？结果我们在城堡里发现了一处地宫通道，谁也不知道这通往哪里，直到我们被突然袭击——被冬兵，他警告了我们，才躲开了九头蛇的埋伏，这个时候我们才知道那家伙一直跟着我们，在我们追了他两个月后？嘿伙计，你满屋子翻箱倒柜在找的剪刀就在你手里，真该死。

“队长从喀山以后就不太正常，要我说，绝对不正常，后来我们在叶卡捷琳堡的一处废旧九头蛇基地里发现了他，但他逃走了，我们决定原地休整一下，你知道，喝杯咖啡什么的，不加伏特加的咖啡谢谢，就在我们从咖啡馆往住处的路上，我的上帝，你能相信吗！光天化日之下，有人绑架了美国队长！我还以为自己在看什么鬼B级片，我们经过一条巷子，有人把Steve拖了进去——见鬼的他就让人那么拖进去了，哦上帝。

“我进去就看到那家伙掐着Steve的脖子，在他后面说什么‘你再靠近我就掐死他！’

“说真的吗？！掐死他？就在两天前救了他以后？你该看看队长举起双手投降的样子，我猜你们都没这眼福了，他可不常这么干对吧，他举着手，说‘放轻松，放轻松，大兵，我不会反抗的。’还对我眨眼，要我冷静点，什么也别做，他不会有事的，然后他就被冬兵捶了一拳——‘别说废话，你，滚回美国去。’队长居然同意了：‘回去吧Sam，会没事的。’

“我说完了。事情就是这样。我已经给钢铁侠打了电话，你知道，但这是俄罗斯，又没有24小时过顶的卫星给他用，他也没辙，不过我不是很担心，虽然那家伙脑子不太清楚，但好像智商还是没问题的，你救一个人两次总不会是为了再杀了他对吧？”

“那如果他不杀队长，而是折磨他呢？”

“呃……”Sam语塞了，“……怎么个折磨法？”最后猎鹰小心翼翼问。

*

“Bucky……”双手被绳索缚在身后，对于他们这种超级士兵来说有韧性的绳子比铁链难缠。他的脚腕也被绑起来了，绳子绕着脖颈与身后手腕脚腕相连，他像一只反转的龙虾一样躺在地上呈现一个左右颠倒的C。

这可算是非常经济实用的捆绑方式，被缚人手脚任意用力就会勒住脖子，到底是乖乖被绑着好还是窒息好，几乎没人会选错。

Sam退出小巷后，他们也从另一头离开，Steve让他带着自己“逃跑”，他差点儿就记不住到底绕了多少圈子才回到安全屋，从这屋子的使用状况来看，冬兵发现这儿的时间不会比自己早多久。

一进屋Bucky就这么捆住了他，这可算是两个老战友波托马克河一别之后最近距离的接触了，冬兵往他脖子上绕绳子，一开始Steve还想和他讲道理——但那人的面色瞬间就凶狠起来。冬兵凶残的模样非常使人困惑：他双眼圆睁就像受惊，抿着的嘴总有些自然撅起，可能是在发怒但好像他本身也不愿意这么生气，不忍心他露出这样神情的姑息养奸的美国队长缩了回去，放任他把自己绑成虾。

Bucky身上有雨水和金属的潮湿气息，还有一些铁锈味和汗味，像夏天的味道。

“Bucky？”他又轻轻呼唤一声，冬兵绑好他以后把他推倒在地上，在对面席地而坐一动不动。光盯着他。

没有回应，Steve和他对视，看得久了也搜集到更多细节。

他套着一件不合身的皮夹克，就好像是随意从某根晾衣绳上拉扯下来的，比他整个人大了一圈，原主人一定是膀大腰圆的斯拉夫汉子；夹克里面一件单薄的套头衫，Bucky在巷子里的时候戴上了兜帽，现在拉下来了；他的头发比之前长了几寸，服服帖帖地挨着脑壳，纠结的发型有些位置颜色格外深沉，让Steve有不好的推测，脸旁一两根发丝支棱着，发尾拖在了肩膀上，发帘挡住了他大半脸；但Steve依旧可以看到昔日英俊的死党眼睛下浓重的阴影，就好像他一个星期没睡觉了，或许更久。

他左手搭在膝盖上，右手搁在胯间——离他腰带上的兵器库比较近，金属手戴着的皮手套非常破旧，边缘都开了口，白色的内里和黑色的皮质交织，线头散落。他穿着宽松的牛仔裤盘腿坐着，皮靴看上去十分沉重，从Steve的角度可以看到左脚的脚底。

这一身整个大了好几码的感觉，几乎可以想象他走起路来哐啷作响——但冬兵行动的时候很安静，像死神滑过地面。

Steve这个反C姿势侧躺久了半边身体有点儿麻，他稍微动了动，与此同时Bucky也动了一下，但那不太像是一个警戒行为，而像是恍惚后回过神来？

Steve实验了自己的推测，他静止不动，于是Bucky也不动了，眼睛依旧盯着他的脸，Steve就是半边身体都麻了都没有再动弹，好在他超级士兵的体质连肢体麻木都可以修复，他能忍，所以他看到一直瞪着他的Bucky的眼睛慢慢地失去一开始的专注神采，到后来渐渐地、缓慢地、仿佛不愿意沉下地平线的太阳似的，灰蓝色眼珠挣扎了几回，最后，虚掩着眼皮头颅微微地耷拉了一点。

Bucky坐着睡着了。

Steve胸膛发胀，满心柔软看着他睡了一会儿，带着半边僵硬的身体，也不知何时睡了过去。

*

如此不人道的姿势下Steve睡不了太久，他在些许尿意中睁眼，身边不远处的Bucky面对他蜷缩着，几乎和被捆得像个反C的Steve身体姿态平行。

端的是Steve睡相好不乱动，醒来的时候也就眨了眨眼，他没有惊动Bucky，对方就继续睡了下去，脸孔全露了出来，轻微的呼吸声扫动地面，Steve看了好一会儿，Bucky有几根深棕色的半长头发僵硬地戳在地面——被干掉的血垢粘住了，Steve焦心而担忧地看着他朋友的睡眼，脑海里放小电影一样闪过他们曾经的岁月，把记忆中Bucky和现在的Bucky进行比对。

Bucky瘦了，轮廓更加鲜明，浓眉粗密一如往昔，长长的深色睫毛偶尔会低幅剧烈地颤抖，前两次发生的时候，Steve还以为他会醒来，但每次他都慢慢地又平复下去，直到下一次的震颤来临。他两颊凹进去，青灰色的络腮胡渣覆盖了下半脸，唇线依旧像一把两端上翘的复合弓，但嘴角不再是那么轻松自然地扬起，这把弓似乎历尽千辛却无人维护而晦暗无光。Bucky的下巴埋在衣领的阴影里，那道浅浅的来自上帝的指痕凹陷依稀可辨。

Bucky的双臂防卫性地挡在胸前，戴手套的金属手和人类的手靠在一起形成鲜明对比，Steve在回忆里搜索Bucky的左手，他记得那只手的食指侧面有一道三角形的小疤，原因很简单，Bucky大概七岁的时候打破了水杯划伤的。

Steve的目光久久地停留在朋友的脸上、手上，过了不知道多久，才想起自己要如厕，然而他还是没能出声将Bucky叫醒。

直到Bucky再一次被梦魇惊扰，他在梦中深深地吸气，又粗重地吐气，眉头纠成一个结，金属手指和人类的手都攥成了拳头，他蜷缩得更加厉害，膝盖几乎要顶到下巴上去。

Steve想要呼唤他的名字，一张嘴发现喉咙暗哑不堪，他稍微清了清嗓子，眨眼间Bucky就像是被弹簧弹起来后背撞上墙壁，刀子也拔出来了，急促而剧烈的细微喘息声回荡在这间小小的安全屋里。

“嘿，Bucky？放松，只有我。”

冬兵发帘之后的双眼扫视了整个房间，缓慢地解除了警戒姿态把小刀插回了刀鞘，站在原地似乎在平复呼吸。

过了一会儿，他又走到了之前的地方坐下，一动不动地盯着Steve。

“我不会逃走的，Bucky，我在来这儿的路上一直很配合，对吗？我若是不想和你在一起就不会老实过来了，所以……能不能松一点儿绳子？拜托？我哪里也不会去，我发誓。”美国队长的保证总是很有说服力，但他不肯定这对Bucky管用。

他猜对了，冬兵才不在乎，他无动于衷。

Steve觉得自己还能再忍忍，他直视Bucky的视线，想起了什么似的笑起来：“这有点儿像去电影院看《Broadway Melody of 1940》的那一天，你喝多了姜汁汽水，电影看到一半你下意识地抖腿，哦Bucky，隔了两个座的绅士用雨伞敲你的皮鞋，你记得吗？”Steve想起那一幕噗哧一声笑出来，“你一直教养很好，真该看看那时候你的脸Bucky，黑白幕布都要染成彩色啦，那正是Fred Astaire在弹唱情歌的时候，你没听完就跑去了厕所……”

Steve陷入回忆，带着微笑，“……那首歌，Buck，I've got my eyes on you（你让我目不转睛），真是神奇，不是吗，看看我们现在，I've got my eyes on you。”

Bucky一动不动，听着Steve的描述仿佛在听一个引人入胜的故事，“你想起了点什么吗？坐在我们后面的女士身上的香味‘我打赌是五美分十磅的那一款，Steve，我知道，酒吧后的姑娘们用来熏晕酒客好拿走他们的钱包。’我责备了你的刻薄，但她真的很香，一点点儿也好，Bucky，记得吗？”

冬兵听到香味的部分皱了皱鼻子，他挪开了视线盯着地板好像在回忆，Steve满怀期待地看着他。

“没。”半晌，冬兵抬起头来咕哝。

Steve抿抿嘴唇，失落地耸了一下眉毛：“没关系，Bucky……”

“我知道你，”冬兵继续说，“我记得你。”

“我知道，”Steve翘起一个小小的微笑，“你是我当时拥有的唯一，Bucky，你必须记得我，你必须。”

冬兵瞪着他，舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼睛垂下去左右转了一圈，他在想什么，Steve耐心等待着。

“当你在前面……手在你的脖子上，你的皮肤……”冬兵的描述断断续续，Steve费力地试图去理解他——他说的应该是几个小时前在巷子里，冬兵掐住自己的脖子逼走Sam的时候，“我看到火车，你在火车外面。”低沉的声音说道。

Steve哽了一下，“是的，”他低声回答，“我——我试图抓住你……但是我失去了你——”

“不是，”冬兵打断他，皱着眉头，“你在火车外面，很多人，你，你在笑……你的脖子，你，棕榈，橄榄……”

Steve睁大了眼睛，如果凑得够近也许能看到他深色的睫毛在颤抖，渐渐地，他绽出一个喜悦的笑容：“那是火车站，我送你去军队，站台上有很多人，Buck，因为你参军的前两天被Lisa甩了所以，只有我，你在我们拥抱告别的时候抱怨来着，”Steve轻轻笑了一下，“你这混蛋。”

这回反了过来，变成了Steve沉浸在回忆里而冬兵盯着他，记忆好像阳光，冷酷的战士在照射下融化了一角。

他但凡在脑子里找到一丁点儿东西，都像一个身无分文的人突然捡到了一枚硬币，无比珍惜郑重地把小圆片捧在掌心里仔细端详，翻来覆去查看。

我的，这是我的，这属于我。

冬兵的身体前倾，他又舔了舔嘴唇，“我要，”他命令道，“更多。”

*

Steve带着一点儿困惑，看着冬兵双手撑地朝他靠近了些，眼睛依旧是不屈不挠地盯着他，准确来说，Steve注意到他盯着的是自己的脖子，Bucky提到了棕榈和橄榄，但Steve也不知道他说的是什么，但如果Bucky想要搞清楚Steve不会拦着他。

Bucky凑了过来，他眼底的青黑轻了一些，看起来有精神了一些，长长的睫毛扇动，Steve又闻到了Bucky身上雨水和铁锈的味道，等他反应过来，Bucky的脸已经非常靠近，几乎贴到了他的肩窝里。

“Bucky？”Steve莫名脸红了，他们俩时隔七十多年第一次如此不含敌意地靠近，虽然对Steve来说他们只不过分开了两三年，但对他们来说依旧是一段漫长的时光。

Bucky的头发里有淡淡的血腥味，Steve还能闻到皮革和汗水，松林和硝烟。

“不像，”Bucky在他身前嘟囔，头抬起一些，很不满似的对着Steve的脸抱怨，“不像。”

“什么？”Steve不明所以，“什么不像？”

“棕榈和橄榄，我记得，那个小个子闻起来像棕榈和橄榄——他就是你，博物馆展览里说……他就是你，不对？”Bucky第一次说了这么多话，声音逐渐变得沙哑，他退后，眼珠在不确定地左右晃动，好像意识到自己可能被骗了，也许他记忆里那个小个子并不是眼前这个美国队长。

Steve忙为自己辩解：“我就是，打血清之前我很矮小，你没记错！橄榄什么的……也许是那时候肥皂的气味？我不知道，但现在已经过去那么多年——也许你闻到的只是我衣服的气味，对吗？棕榈和橄榄？你还能记得别的吗？我们拥抱不止是那一次，对吧？我们一直在一起……”

“衣服。”冬兵打断他，阴沉的目光再次扫过他的脸。

“是的，衣服，我打赌我现在闻起来糟透了……来找你我可没带什么换洗衣物。”Steve自嘲地笑笑，他习惯在棕色的皮衣里套浅色的衬衫，里面还有一件圆领T恤，休闲裤脚上沾满了泥点，他有一个星期都穿着这身在俄罗斯跑，追着那抹黑色的“鬼魂”。

冬兵好像接受了他的看法，眨眨眼睛又凑了上来，鼻子几乎贴在了队长的衣服上，像狗一样四处嗅了嗅，Steve屏息静气地等着自己的“鉴定结果”。

冬兵嗅到美国队长胸口的时候，头发扫过Steve的下巴留下一线瘙痒，Steve正努努自己的下巴企图缓解那股痒痒的感觉，金属手突然撕开了他的衬衫！

纽扣欢快地蹦跶走了，前襟的衣物被冬兵粗暴地撇到两边，敞开露出了Steve穿在里面的白T恤，薄薄的布料掩盖不住美国队长蓬勃发达的肌肉线条，Steve还因为惊讶而呼吸急促了一会儿，只见白色的胸口起伏，而冬兵盯着。

“Bu……Bucky？”

Steve现在的姿势实在说不上舒适，甚至比之前的侧躺还要难过，因为冬兵靠得太近他不得不仰身迎接对方的亲近，从而双手双腿都被压在了身后，他梗着脖子才能看到Bucky。

“不要衣服。”冬兵言简意赅。

说完，金属手又毫不留情地抓住了T恤的圆领，向下一扯，撕啦一声，布料就裂成了两瓣……

“Bucky！”Steve又惊又羞，无力地把头磕在地板上，仰着头不去看他，低声嘀咕着，“上帝，这是怎么……”不容他伤春悲秋的冬兵打断了他的思绪——Bucky贴上他裸露出来的胸口，额头靠在锁骨上，鼻子戳着美国队长的胸大肌，他深深地吸气，又缓慢地呼出，温热的气息全喷在Steve的胸口，让他的心脏砰砰直跳。

Steve说不出话来，现在虽然不是隆冬，但西伯利亚的秋天和纽约州的秋天显然不是一个意思，Steve有自信不会感冒，但突然被“剥光”的胸口收到冷空气的侵扰不免下意识地紧张起来，然而Bucky……那么温暖，最亲密的友人正靠在他心口。

“Bucky……”

好像已经只会说这个单词了，Steve支起头看向自己胸口，只能看到Bucky的头顶，毛茸茸乱糟糟的头发随着他的呼吸而抖动，突然Bucky动了一下，抬起头，Steve便毫无防备地撞进了一双湿漉漉的大眼睛里。

他们谁也没有眨眼，一瞬也不错地互相凝视，缓慢地，Steve察觉Bucky的脸越来越近，他差点条件反射地闭上眼睛，然而Bucky转了个弯，把脸栖进了他的肩窝里，在温暖的肌肤上蹭着鼻子，吸气的声音近在耳畔，Steve吞咽一口，心如擂鼓。

他刚才都在想什么？就算那很像是要亲吻的前奏！但那可是Bucky！他们怎么可能亲吻呢！！你简直是昏了头了Steve Rogers！！

Bucky的脸在他的皮肤上摩挲，就好像他是一张舒适的毯子让人忍不住多蹭两下一样，Steve甚至听到了Bucky喉咙里发出的呻吟，这让他头皮发麻，全身都跟触电一样紧绷，他忍不住吞了吞口水，强压住腹部浮上来的一丝奇怪的热流。

自己到底是什么气味？Bucky为什么闻了这么久？希望他没有那么难闻，也许不难闻，Bucky是不是会想起什么？

“Hmm……”Bucky的喉音打断了Steve关于味道的想象，但始作俑者依旧挨着他的皮肤似乎没打算抬起头来，就贴着他说，“我有印象……”

“真的？！”惊喜之下，Steve顿时忘了目前的奇特处境，“你想起了什么？”

冬兵就在他耳边，声音嗡嗡作响：“我抱着……睡觉……橄榄……苹果……牛奶……”接着为了证实自己的话，他又在Steve肩膀上蹭了蹭，好像那样能激发出更多的气味分子似的。

Steve欣慰地笑了，“是啊到了冬天，我们经常会睡在一起，但那时候苹果不常吃，Bucky，牛奶倒是还能时常喝到——”他正说着，却被突然摸到自己腹部的冰冷物体惊得一抖，是Bucky的金属手，那只手抚上了他的腹肌，探进了敞开的衣物和皮肤的缝隙里，紧跟着另一只有温度的手也摸了上来，Steve再次忍不住吞着口水，为这奇诡的境况哑口无言。

而Bucky只是把手滑过他的腹部、腰间、最后停在他的脊背。

Bucky抱住了他。

他们脸贴着脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，Steve的手下意识地挣扎了一下，他想要给Bucky一个回抱，而最后只能挫败地用脸去磨蹭了一下Bucky乱糟糟散发古怪气味的头发，再紧紧地贴着，几乎在上面留下了一个吻。

“Bucky……这不公平，我没法拥抱你。”Steve低声说，带着些许懊恼和埋怨，或许Steve原本是想要觉得尴尬的，一个成年男人被好友剥光了上衣抱在一起，这描述怎么看都不是那么“寻常”，但Bucky的呼吸那么温暖，冰冷的衣物被他俩的温度感染，亲近感就像是三十年代的布鲁克林，令人怀念。

冬兵没有搭理他的抱怨，只一个劲在他颈部嗅着——其实这并不准确，他贴得那么紧，嘴唇无论如何都会擦过Steve的皮肤；忽略胡茬造成的轻微刺痛，干涩的嘴皮触感格外不同，Steve不禁有些心疼，记忆里Bucky的嘴唇总是那样鲜红润泽，也许是因为他总是去舔舐的关系，Steve注意到的时候，Bucky的嘴都在泛着水光，就好像是某种形状优美的热带水果，熟透了，正渗出鲜美的汁水。

绝对不是这样起皮干燥的。

“Bucky？你喝水了吗？你口渴吗？”Steve忍不住问道，“你嘴唇都开裂了，告诉我你还记得要喝水。”

冬兵抬起头，条件反射地伸出舌头舔了舔，稍微好了一点，但嘴唇上干裂的死皮不是那么容易就可以变软消失的。

“这儿有饮用水吗？”Steve看着他轻轻地说，“你需要多喝水。”

“水，”冬兵冷冷地重复，眨了眨眼睛，“不需要，”他烦躁地说，“我不需要。”

Steve还没来得及反驳他，Bucky就再次把脸贴到了他皮肤上，有些歇斯底里地在他身上磨蹭鼻尖和嘴唇，“为什么！为什么没有！”他低吼，十分暴躁。

“什么？没有什么？”Steve被他蹭得坐立难安——他的姿势原本也就够难受了，此时还要被一个体重超过两百磅的超级士兵趴在身上，那也就罢了，这个人还在他身上动来动去肌肤相亲——不，你不能想到那方面去，这是Bucky，他不知道自己在做什么，他只是……通过接触来寻找记忆。

Steve咬牙，“告诉我，Bucky，你需要什么，我可以帮你！”

“Steve……”Bucky在他胸口呢喃，Steve无法不为这久违的熟悉声音念出他的名字而欢欣，他完全控制不住笑容，忍不住地眼眶发热：“是的Bucky，我在这……我是。”

“我……Steve，我的Steve？”Bucky再次抬起头来，蹙起的眉头悲伤、无辜而困惑，“没有这么大……”

“血清！”Steve着急地抢答，“我注射了血清，记得吗？”

“血清……”Bucky念着，离开了些，冷空气钻进他们之间，Steve不舍地咬住内嘴唇，突然Bucky血肉的那只手轻轻地滑过Steve的胸口和腹肌，在那片皮肤上激起一线浅浅的颤抖，最后指尖停留在了牛仔裤的边缘，腹部肌线隐没在牛仔布料的遮挡下，他的视线也停留在了那里，Steve抬着头看到他目光的停留处，呼吸又急促起来。

“Bucky？”试探着出声，Steve不确定他朋友在想什么，他觉得事情的走向正在越来越奇怪越来越危险，他也不清楚为何会感觉危险，因为他肯定Bucky不会杀了他，造成不可挽回的伤害也绝对不是冬兵的目的。

他记得自己。

或许九头蛇往Bucky的脑子里注入了一些不属于他的片段？想到这个Steve就无比愤怒，怒气之后又很悲伤，Bucky到底想要做什么？而怎样才能帮助到他？Steve的脑子一团乱麻，而停在他裤头上的手指那巨大的存在感又占据了太多他的思考空间。

手指动了动，Steve的心尖儿跟着颤抖，指尖勾住牛仔裤的边提起来几寸，这是一条中腰裤——是Steve发现高腰裤有些不合时宜和低腰裤又暂时难以接受后折中的选择，他吞咽了一口，不确定自己要说什么。

“我——”Bucky开口了，Steve正好闭嘴等待下文——他完全不知道应该怎么办，作为美国队长他被人强吻过（有第一次就会有第二次但后来他也学会躲开不喜欢的女性），也被人强行拥抱骚扰过（虽然立马就会被他制止），但他还没有被人扑倒过——谁能做到这点？

理智告诉他应该要制止Bucky的行为，你不能对最好的朋友做这种事——不管是什么事你都要马上住手，年少时开玩笑的打斗中互相捏兄弟们的下体恶作剧是一回事，但这样压在好友身上把手缓慢伸向对方的裤子就太超过了，这不应该。

但Bucky做了什么是一回事，而为他的行为感到心脏乱跳头皮发麻是另一回事，Steve意识到，他虽然一边惊惧但也在期待会发生的……他咬紧了牙，他**_**_得_**_**知道Bucky想要什么。

“我记得这个……”冬兵的口吻犹豫，Steve皱起眉头，什么？记起了什么当然是好事，但这个？！

“Bucky？”Steve多希望自己能有那样的权利去告诉他——不你记错了朋友，我们从来没有过这种程度的接触，然而当Bucky抬眼向他求证，在那求助的眼神下，“你记得什么？”Steve柔声问道，单词自发地就这么溜出来。

Bucky眨了眨眼，似乎得到了鼓励，他的注意力集中到了Steve的裤子上，动手解开了纽扣，Steve的后脑勺磕在地上，该死，该死·该死·该死，他还是放任这件事发生了。接下来还会发生什么？还要发生什么？这对Bucky**_**_有用_**_**吗？

小腿曲在身后以极不舒服的姿势仰面躺在地上，一条大腿侧面紧张地抵在地板上，他盯着天花板上的一块污渍，长得像一个抽烟斗的小矮人，而Bucky已经拉下了他裤子的拉链，动作并不是很快。

“你记得你脱掉我的裤子？”Steve最后说，当拉链被拉到底，露出了他的内裤，Bucky又迟疑了，用手指拨弄他小腹上隐约冒出来的耻毛，有一点儿痒，他感到羞耻，唾液不停分泌，紧张让他的腹部紧绷，但更多的是连美国队长都不愿意承认的期待。

不知道接下来会发生什么的刺激感，性的诱惑就像Bucky抚弄他耻毛的手，轻柔地挠着心底。

“嗯。”

出乎意料的肯定答案，Steve陡然抬起头，看到Bucky正仔细端详自己下身，他在看着什么？他看的好像并不只是拉链口敞开露出的黑色内裤腰头，他的眼珠盲目地晃动，好像在透过面前的东西查询自己的记忆。

Steve希望他能看到一些“正确”的记忆，想起一些别的东西，一些真实发生过的事情，拜托，Bucky。

_ _就算曾几何时想过和你做这件事，也绝不是现在、绝不是你这样子的情况下。_ _

Steve心底淌出一股悲哀淹没了喉头，像被什么网罗住了搏动的心脏，抽紧了捏住了，好似疼痛又不全是疼痛，酸楚顺着心口蔓延到整个胸膛，沿着筋络流动到手臂和脑后。

如果不是现在他几乎不会想起这个，那种时刻本就不多，体弱时疲于生计，参军后忙于应付的更繁杂，留给他自己的时间根本不够发酵那一丝不得体不合法的幻想。从冰原中苏醒过来以后，Steve还一次都没有想起过，那是埋藏在过去里最随意但又最小心翼翼收拾好的一抹思绪。

那是他在街头巷尾听闻“有那么些男的喜欢吸男人的屌”的闲言碎语后，是偶尔和Bucky流连酒吧的几次不经意巡视中，瞥见一些同性投掷给好友的暧昧眼神时，他不由自主发散过一些破碎的联想。

他想象过Bucky的嘴吻起来会是什么感觉，如果Bucky的嘴做那件事会……

那不能怪他，Steve曾经为自己狡辩，Bucky挺拔英俊，又那么讨人喜欢，他的吸引力不论男女，没什么可羞耻的。虽说如此，但他还是匆匆忙忙地将那些画面扫进角落里，只是朋友，而不应该是性幻想对象，Steve向来能够贯彻自己的意志。

除了他违背长官意愿一个人冲入敌后，凭着幸运和一股对朋友的忠诚干出的现在看来完全没有计划性的所谓“营救行动”之外，Steve自信自己没有失控过。

天花板上的烟斗还在，现在看起来不那么像烟斗了，形状变得难以比喻。

Bucky的呼吸很热，吹拂得他暖烘烘的。

Steve惊讶地回过神来，他好友的鼻息喷洒在他的肚子上！

“Bucky！”他弹起头，又能看到Bucky的头顶，好友掀起眼帘扫了他一眼，自言自语一般说：“我记得这个。”

Steve吞着口水，尽量镇定地反问：“记得什么。”

作为回答，Bucky的鼻尖轻轻扫过他平坦结实的腹肌，在肚脐眼里拱了拱，Steve止不住浑身颤抖，还没等他消化这从未有过的亲昵至极的接触，就感到有火热湿滑又柔软的东西碾压他腹部的皮肤，留下水份蒸发带来的凉意。

轰地一声，血涌过了Steve的头盖顶，他什么话也说不出来，脑子里一片空白。

“对……”趴在他身上的男人吐出的单词yes浊音尾部被拉长得只剩气息洒在皮肤上，Steve狠狠眨眼让自己冷静下来，他听到Bucky说，“这个——”舌头在Steve的皮肤上拖曳，肌肉在舌苔碾磨下轻轻抽搐，Steve盯着头顶的烟斗，没法不去感受Bucky柔滑的舌头，粗糙的唇皮随着舌头刮擦，间或掠过的胡茬，在皮肤上留下的鲜明触感就像夜空中呼啸而上的信号弹在他脑海里炸开。

Bucky的舔舐从腹肌蜿蜒向上，留下冰凉的水渍，扶在他腰上的手一只温暖一只坚硬，哦Bucky，Bucky的舌尖在他的肋骨上画着圈圈，Bucky的呼吸很热，Bucky用上了牙齿，他的嘴唇已经挪到了胸口，Steve用尽了所有的力气才没在Bucky吮咬他乳头的时候叫出声来。

“Bucky！Bucky你先停下来——”Steve勉力翘起自己的头，忽略脖子上绳子的拉扯造就的窒息感，扑面而来的景象让他呼吸一窒——Bucky抬起了一吋头，可能还没有一吋，他的嘴微张下唇依旧挨着Steve被吸吮得涨红的乳头，抬起眼睛看他。

经过这一时间的又舔又咬，Bucky的嘴已经变得红润了起来。

“Bucky，你停下，你不……我不能，这太奇怪了我们是朋友不是这种关系——”Steve向后倒去，脑袋又砸在地上，他指望这样能让自己清醒过来，不要被蠢蠢欲动的胯下影响判断力，之前些微的尿意就像海浪上的泡沫一样已经被性欲冲得七零八落无暇顾及。

“我记得这个。”Bucky的声音拉回他的注意力，他抬起头看到Bucky离开了他的胸口，天生的右手抚过刚才自己舔过的地方，残留的口水滑溜溜的，“我记得……”

“什么？可我们并没有——”Steve困惑地回答，不去看那只使得自己酥痒难耐的手指，“有，”Bucky突然盯着他，“你拒绝了我就像刚才！”

“哈？”Steve这下彻底懵了，他记性很好，打了血清之后更是过目难忘，他可以肯定自己绝对没有和Bucky发生过刚才那一幕，“不，我没有，我没有拒绝过你Bucky，我发誓。”

“但你做了，”Bucky闭了一下眼，睁开的时候显得很痛苦，他的眼珠慌乱地转动，“但我记得……”

“告诉我你想起了什么？你看到了什么？”Steve问，脖子努力支起脑袋好让Bucky看到他的正脸，后者也这么做了，直视他，就像是Steve脸上写着他所有的记忆，一瞬也不愿意错过地盯着他：“你走进帐篷，我跟着你，拿着一盆水，我叫你的名字，让你洗脸，你转过头……你在笑，你开始脱衣服，我放下水盆，你、你就像这样，”他摁在Steve胸口的手动了动，似乎在示意他赤裸的躯体，“我提出要碰你，”他说到这里，蹙起眉毛，似乎很委屈，“我说你看起来很完美——能不能碰你。”

Steve吞咽，他记得这个，那是他把Bucky带回营地后，Bucky拒绝了详细住院检查，他坚持说自己很好，但Steve知道他只是想把宝贵的医疗资源让给那些比他更需要的士兵。

我还能走能跳能踢你屁股，Stevie，别瞎操心了。Bucky那么说，让医生对他进行了最简单的检查后就强行拉着Steve回到了他们分配好的帐篷，Bucky在他后面不知道抢走了哪支篝火上烧的水壶倒了热水，Steve听到了外面半开玩笑的骂骂咧咧和Bucky同样不文雅操回去的骂声。这就是107部队，他当时想，是的，Steve连当时自己想的什么都记得清清楚楚——他第一次身处一支真正的上过战场的军队之中。

他记得自己和Bucky一起用抢来的热水洗了脸擦了一下身体，Bucky那时才能好好看看他的变化，非常惊奇，提出要摸一下他“突然多出来的肉是不是真的”，Steve感觉好笑地答应了他，Bucky对他的肌肉毫无必要地用劲又揉又捏，Steve笑着格挡，最后Bucky还仔细研究了一下他的下颌骨确认没有可以掀起脸皮的缝隙。

那是温馨的记忆，绝对没有发生过任何Bucky所说的拒绝，他不会忘记的。

Steve把回忆的触角拔出来，意识到Bucky还在等着他的答案，乱糟糟的头发中间那双熟悉的眼睛以陌生的困惑和警惕注视着他，Steve不知道该如何作答，如果他提醒对方的记忆有误，会不会再次造成Bucky的混乱？会不会让他更加迷惑？

但事实就是事实，Steve不能骗他。

可他刚开口：“Buck……”冬兵却垂下了眼帘打断他，“我编的。”

Steve愣住了，“什么？”他还没有发觉今天他的词汇量贫瘠到小学生都不如。冬兵阴郁地瞟他一眼，似乎不耐烦，毫无预兆地突然抓住了Steve的下巴。

Steve刚说完话的嘴还没来得及闭上，Bucky薄薄的嘴唇覆盖了他的，口腔湿热的气息全进了他嘴里，牙齿撞出一些疼痛，但Steve不在意那个，他的头被完全摁在了地上，Bucky就像一头猛兽在撕咬自己的猎物一般扑在他身上啃着他的唇，他们的嘴不能打得更开了以方便Bucky的舌头在他嘴里探寻。Steve整个大脑短路，Bucky的胡茬在他的下巴擦出难耐的痛痒，舌头舔过他的上颚，让他一阵头皮发麻，劈哩啪啦的电流顺着脊柱一路滑到尾椎骨，在胯部点起一簇小火苗。

Steve哼哼着想要说话，但冬兵抓着他的下巴，就连合上嘴都做不到。

他也不想合上嘴，这来自Bucky，他们柔软的舌头互相推挤，舌苔擦过黏膜引发的快感温和而充满柔情，好像永远也舔不够，Steve吮舐着Bucky的嘴唇，他念念不忘那粗糙双唇，试图去软化滋润它们。

与他的温柔相反，冬兵的动作粗鲁豪放，他不耐烦地躲开Steve的唇舌，转而又啃咬上去，仿佛不在行动中带上痛楚就不正常。

“你不生气。”半晌，冬兵贴在他嘴角边瓮声说，Steve注意到对方完全笼罩在自己身上，双肘撑在他的头两边，他抬起了头好让双眼直直地看进他眼里，毫无距离可言。

“不，”Steve的嘴上顿时空了，他下意识扬了一下头去追随离去的唇，“我怎么也没法对你生气，Buck。”

冬兵的喉结上下动了动，好像咽下去了什么想说的话，Steve期待地看着他，他希望Bucky和他说话，越多越好。

然而Bucky只是再次贴过来，用比之前柔和得多的力道和他接吻，温柔的啜吸Steve的嘴唇内侧，肉身的拇指缓慢地摩挲他颊边的肌肤，Steve一时间几乎要化成一滩水，满心都是柔柔的感动和酸楚，Bucky收敛了粗暴，这意味着太多。

“你有一个女孩……”接吻中，Bucky的气息吐在Steve的脸上，“……红裙子，口红，丰满。”他们分开一点点儿，冬兵眯着眼睛，“她是谁。”

Steve气息不稳一度试图追回挪开的唇瓣，“Peggy……Peggy Carter，”他吞咽了一下才能好好说话，Bucky的嘴唇近在眼前让他分心，无法去仔细回忆那晚小酒馆里让所有人印象深刻无比的美艳女特工，“她是……那是七十年以前，Bucky。”他想起Peggy，想起他们错过的那支舞。

突然Bucky怒吼一声，晃动头颅在他上方粗重地喘息，“Bucky？！”但冬兵没有理他二话不说双手伸向了他的裤腰，Steve惊忙之下挣扎起来，手腕上被加强过的绳索发出喀拉喀拉的些微撕裂声，但并没有崩裂。

呲啦一声裤子被剥下去，冷空气让Steve大腿上的汗毛都一根根竖起来，他方才用力也没能挣脱的绳索依旧束缚他，裤子被褪到了膝弯，下身只剩下一条短短的黑色平角内裤。Steve不敢相信Bucky想要做的事，他的好友抓住内裤的边缘，向下一把扯开。

这一瞬间，或许是Steve感到最难堪最为羞耻的一瞬间。

他的阴茎半硬着，即便是冷气的侵袭也没能软下来，反而由于暴露在了空气中，似乎会发生什么的预期和未知的惊惧参杂交错，让这形状漂亮的小东西愈发精神了几分。

Steve脸都涨红了，他脖子以上从来没有这么难为情得烧红过，惭愧于被羞辱却依旧感到兴奋的自己。

盯着他的人是Bucky，如果是别人，他根本不用想宁愿把自己勒死也要挣脱束缚杀出去，但这是Bucky，不是别人。

这个记得他们拥抱，甚至记得Steve当时身上肥皂香味的故友，这个在军工厂爆炸的时候舍命陪君子的战友，这个会在看到自己脱衣服擦澡而忍不住用手抚摸他的男人。

Bucky在撕开他的内裤后反而静止了，有血有肉的手缓慢地伸过去握住了Steve半硬的小伙计，Steve浑身颤抖了一下，仿佛认命一般停下挣扎只是盯着Bucky。

冬兵不再犹豫，握着阴茎的手滑动了两下，粗糙的拇指盖住了顶端的马眼，Steve忍住喉头的呻吟，后脑勺再次砸在地板上，耶稣基督啊！！

Bucky的手不甚熟练地上下撸动着，不一会儿Steve的阳具就在他手中硬得像一根铁杵，火热而光滑，深红色的茎身上血管暴出，顶端随着他手掌的移动而冒出一两滴透明的前液。

Steve一言不发，紧紧闭着嘴，一动不动似乎是放弃了。而当他察觉到有气息靠近，还是惊动起来，睁大眼睛看到Bucky的嘴唇靠近了他的老二，迟疑了小半会儿，舔了舔唇。

Steve的耳膜中血涌如鼓槌，那双唇瓣就这样张开，吮抿住了粉红光滑的龟头，柔软的舌头在马眼上舔过，Steve再也忍不住，他想象不到的呻吟声在他意识到之前就溢出了喉咙。

“啊……上帝！”

Bucky的舌头湿滑柔韧得不可思议，就这样在他阴茎上舔来舔去，Steve无法忍耐，即便他闭紧着嘴咬紧了牙根，呻吟也会从胸膛深处发散出来，那是人类最深处的本能，性交的愉悦根本难以阻挡，况且那是Bucky；他和Bucky认识了多久，就有多常见那张薄唇中的舌头，而那个狡猾美妙的小东西现在正在巨细靡遗地舔舐着他的阴茎，Bucky的嘴里温暖潮湿，龟头擦过的口腔黏膜光滑柔软得不可思议，舌头卷着他，狭窄的喉头推挤他，Steve眼前好似崩开了五颜六色的烟花，脑海里除了快感再无其他。

可Steve的自制力不允许他享受这个，他在寻找他的朋友，他不应该让自己沉浸在快感里，他还有使命，当他稍微习惯了一些，便再次试图把理智拉扯回来，“Bucky，停下……拜托……”他恳求，抬起头看了一眼，Bucky在吞吐他的阴茎，上帝啊，他的脸烫得要燃烧——你不能让朋友给你做这种事！

他不是老古董，虽然身为天主教徒但并不反对婚前性行为只要人们做好了准备，也不反感同性恋，但他自己不会因为性和人上床，像这样和朋友滚在一起……没有任何心灵上的沟通为前提，Steve本性里排斥这个。

“Buck……”他试图把老二从兄弟的嘴里抽出去，这很困难，太艰难了但他是美国队长，他可以做到的，就在他刚想这么做的时候，Bucky的嘴离开了，他刚喘口气，下意识地抬头一看，Bucky的手指，金属的那只，手套已经被取了下来，这是要干什么？Steve脑海里只来得及浮出这个疑问的开头两个字，Bucky就已经含住了自己金属的中指，脸颊微微凹陷下去。

Steve瞪着眼眶，眼睁睁地看到Bucky缓慢地把中指从啜吸的嘴唇中水光淋淋拉出来。

他已经失去了思考能力，目瞪口呆地瞪视Bucky重新俯下身去，扶着他的阴茎再次含住了头部，而那根泛着水光的中指消失在了视野里。

Steve的后脑勺差点在地面上砸出一个坑，灵活的舌头在他的龟头上的洞口打转已经足够打散任何人的反抗意志，而那根手指在他后面的洞口按压着，一寸一寸推开褶皱探了进去。

“Bucky！！”

美国队长愤恨地低吼，他挣扎着，手腕上缠绕的绳索在他的挣扎下发出些许崩裂的细碎声响。

侵入后庭的手指并没有遇到多少阻碍，Steve奋力地扭动身体想要躲开，但吸住他阴茎的口腔带来的一波又一波快感令他分心，“上帝啊……”他无力而徒劳地呢喃，Bucky的手指已经找到了那个腺体，油滑地在肠道内壁挑拨那一方圆之地。

“嗷Bucky……上帝啊……Buck！天呐……”他放开嗓子吟叹，除了Bucky的名字，再也想不起别的事，快感冲刷他就像海滩上的潮汐，一层一层浪花从下半身扑上来，一次次把他掀上更高的浪头，令人恐怖的快感到达，仿佛如坠深渊。

晕眩感褪去的Steve好像大梦初醒，意识到有人趴在他身上，脑袋在他肚子上，Bucky，他想，又放松下去，沉默了一会儿，回想了刚才那次高潮，如果是注射血清之前，Steve心想，他的心脏会因为这样的高潮不堪重负地停止跳动。

“我……一直想要这样，我记得。”趴在他腹部的Bucky轻轻地说，声波通过他的腹腔传递了一部分，沉闷地在身体里回响。

“……什么？”Steve努力找回了自己的说话能力，第一次发现他的嗓音会变得像很久以前高烧不退之后沙哑的质感，“你想要……这个，这个？给我口交？”他不可置信地发出一连串疑问。

“不，”冬兵从他肚子上抬起头，“不是……”他爬上来，Steve看到他的嘴现在彻底是嫣红湿润的了，嘴角还残留着一点点乳白色的可疑痕迹，Steve刚刚褪下一些颜色的脸庞又烧红起来。

人类的手抚摸Steve的脖子，拇指压在他咽喉上，“是这个，”冬兵说，“让你，这样呻吟，喊叫。”

面对Steve睁大的眼睛，冬兵几乎露出了一丝笑容，他望着Steve的眼里有暗光流动，就像旧日时光，Steve突然想起，多少次，多少次Bucky这样看着自己？

而他又多少次因为这目光而在心底荡起柔柔的暖意？他终于明白了。

“过来。”Steve说，Bucky只迟疑了一小会儿就遵从了，Steve努力支起上半身掳获了Bucky的嘴唇，这个吻从一开始不期而至的荒唐——他们的嘴毫无准备磕磕绊绊拢不到一块，直到Bucky反应过来压住他施力；Steve张开嘴，伸出舌头舔掉Bucky嘴角的精液，奇怪的腥味混合着他们的唾液搅在一起，Steve仰头往Bucky嘴里推挤，他终于找到了自己想要什么。

他得对自己坦陈，Steve想到，无论如何这是Bucky，无论发生了什么他们都会找到办法解决的，如果当不成朋友，那就做恋人，没什么可值得担心的。

他甚至轻轻啃咬了Bucky的嘴唇，带着如释重负后的一丝小小的报复心，“你这混蛋，”他在Bucky唇间呢喃，“现在，可以放开我了吗？”

对方静止了一会，额头靠在Steve的一侧脸颊上，让人看不到他的表情。

“Bucky？”

“不。”Bucky从他身上爬起来，趴在他上方咆哮，“不！”他的身体不停地颤抖，好像在忍受巨大的折磨，血丝充满了他的眼白，水汽沾染了他的眼角，他咆哮的时候咬紧了牙关，两滴飞沫溅洒在Steve胸口，额头有青筋暴露。

“你会……你会消失……”

他很疼，他的头很疼，每次、每次他想要留住些什么，剧烈的头疼就会这样如同魔鬼的手勒住他的头骨，把一切洗去。

“……每次……”

他从Steve身上滚下去，痛苦地蜷缩起来。

Steve从方才的缱绻中回过神来，他想起自己看过的冬兵资料。

像他们这样的士兵受痛能力比普通人要高出很多阶，资料中记录了“冬兵”对于所有刺激的应激反应——这是他“价值”的证明：他主动接受Ⅳ级疼痛也就是普通人类忍受度上线的时候可以咬紧牙关一声不吭，比如火烧、电击；被动突然承受Ⅳ级疼痛也可以在三秒以内调整呼吸和一切“机体”反射，达到静默状态而不暴露潜伏位置，就像就像Steve在坠落的航母中扭断他的关节那样，在承受剧痛的同时他依然能够完成任务，所以冬兵是一件非常有价值的“资产”。

然而记录附录中说明，“清洗”的准备过程中他却无法保持安静，所谓洗脑，只是高压电刑的委婉说辞罢了。

档案中的每一个铅字都如同鲜红的烙印刻在Steve的视网膜上，眼泪像是流动的火焰灼烧他的眼眶，他只能强迫自己放下档案以免撕碎，他亲如骨血的兄弟在漫长的七十年里一次又一次遭受非人的虐待，他看到描述都仿佛亲眼所见一般痛不欲生。

而此刻，Bucky就在他眼前，就在他面前承受折磨。

他如何能忍耐？Steve闷声扭脱了指骨，挣脱掉手腕上的绳索，手指脱臼并没有阻碍他拔出Bucky腿上的军刀，插进脚踝间的绳结里一扭一扯，再牢固的材质也应声破碎。

等他为了方便活动胡乱拉好裤子，冬兵已经退出安全距离站在墙边，完全不见方才他们轻松缠绵的气氛，他的脸庞因痛楚而扭曲，身躯佝偻着，手臂护在脑袋两边。

“Bucky，嘿Bucky，看着我。”Steve站起来把刀子扔得远远的，掉到那一堆箱子上面滚下去了。

“我不会消失，相信我，让我帮你，好吗，让我帮你。”Steve靠近他，不顾冬兵的反抗抱住了他，Bucky在他臂膀中低吼，金属手又扯出了一把小刀，Steve眼疾手快地抓住他的手，两人较着劲撞到墙上，刀子掉在地上发出叮当脆响；Steve卡进冬兵两腿间防止他把自己踢开，Bucky的右手倒是还在他左手制服范围内，脱臼过的拇指十分疼痛但Steve此刻无暇顾及，即使冬兵挣扎扭动试图逃脱，但他无论如何也不放手。

金属臂校准的咔咔声传来，还有Bucky因痛低吼的噪音，这只钢铁手臂挣脱了他，一拳挥来，Steve躲开后，用上半身的力量把那该死的机械体固定在墙上，砸出一个龟裂的坑，“该死的！Bucky！看看我！是我！Steve！”他吼道，但冬兵似乎认不出他来一样，在他身前咆哮。

Bucky的头槌砸得他差点后退，但原本就头痛的冬兵这般行动反而让自己更加痛苦，Steve不想让他进一步伤害到自身便松开了束缚他的双手，只是捧住Bucky的脑袋，不管金属臂下一秒是否会攻击他的肋骨。

“嘿，Bucky，Bucky，看看我。”

他们额头相触，鼻尖相对，嘴唇离嘴唇只隔毫微，最亲密的姿态也不过如此。

冬兵果然捶了他几拳，但Steve保持夹紧双臂与他面对面的姿势纹丝不动，金属手用劲地一把抓在Steve头上，机械手指缩紧，抓得很疼。

但Steve没有退缩，他和Bucky紧紧地贴在一起，试图用体温去感化冬兵的严寒，去融化埋藏他理智的积雪，用温热的脸庞去抚贴Bucky冰凉的面孔，就这样鬼使神差般，Steve吻上了Bucky的脸，敏感的嘴唇肌肤如此亲昵如此温柔地游弋在另一个人的肌肤上。

“Bucky，看看我，是我……”

母亲睡梦中也下意识地亲吻孩子，主人疼爱宠物也会情不自禁地亲吻它们温暖的皮毛，亲吻一定是人类本能深处最亲爱的体现。

Steve难以自持地吻着Bucky，呢喃着他的名字，“Bucky，Bucky……”短短的胡茬戳刺他的脸，造成细微的刺痛，冬兵摇晃着脑袋似乎在躲他，又似乎在迎合他——他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，牙齿磕碰疼痛尖锐，但他们都没有停下，张开双唇，伸出舌头，用上牙齿，他们敞开的是最接近内在的通道，最敏锐最温暖的入口，就像要把另一个人吃进肚子里一样纠缠着对方的皮肉，Steve的嘴被咬得通红，无节制的吮吸让他局部皮肤充血胀痛，但这样的活动亲密得无以复加，让人不想停止，Bucky在他嘴里呻吟，听不出是疼痛还是欢愉，只有动作透露了他的渴望，冬兵在他和墙体中间扭动，蹭着下体。

不容拒绝的欲望在两人之间升腾，单纯的亲吻正在逐渐变质，Steve刚抒发过的下身又紧绷起来，他本能地耸动胯部，向前递送男性象征，Bucky狂乱的呻吟也鼓励着他这样做。

他们缠斗着，Bucky没有完全恢复神智，只要Steve钳制的力道放松一丁点儿冬兵就试图反抗，Steve强硬地卡在他腿间，没有时间过多思考，他向下伸出一只手隔着布料搓揉Bucky的裆部，冬兵喊叫出来，仰起头露出脆弱的脖子，Steve啃咬喉结上方柔软的皮肤，牙齿摩蹭肌肤下面的软骨，Bucky在呻吟，似乎痛苦又似乎快意，Steve两三下解开了他的裤子，把手伸了进去，虽然从来没有做过类似的事情，却熟门熟路地探进了另外一个男人的底裤，握住了蠢蠢欲动的小Bucky，还没有撸动两下，就感到牙齿下的冬兵挣扎起来，他的裤子被金属手扯开了，两个人的下体撞在一起，那很疼。

但Bucky的大腿温暖，腿跟的皮肤滑嫩，Steve情不自禁地摸了进去，他刚才被Bucky“教”过了哪个地方可以入侵手指，那儿紧涩，但是当Steve想要抽出手指的时候Bucky颤抖了，“不，不，别离开我Steve，求你……求你……”他把Steve抱得那么紧，浑身都在细微地抖动，“别带走他，求你，别带走……”

Steve还是撤出了手指。

“操！”冬兵哭喊着，Steve同意。

抬起Bucky的一条腿，Steve坚硬的阴茎抵在刚才连伸进一根手指都困难的入口，强硬地，一吋一吋地，就像一场漫长的角力，叩开那扇顽固的冰墙。

Bucky没有拒绝他，他随时准备好了停止，但Bucky完全没有那个意思，只是牢牢地捉着他不让他离开。当他终于有一半进入的时候，两个人都大汗淋漓。

Bucky的体内就像一个暖炉，柔软，火热，Steve忍得满头大汗，更让人扼腕的是，Bucky还在收缩，Steve庆幸他有着无可比拟的意志力，他缓缓地移动，抽出一点点儿再变本加厉推进一些，“啊……”紧紧攀在他身上的Bucky喉咙里溢出声音，Steve被鼓舞了一般更用力地进入对方的身体。

这并不是一场舒适的交媾，Steve相信Bucky也不觉得舒服，但他无法停止，每次他多抽出一点儿，Bucky就揽紧了他，似乎生怕他会消失在空气中。

渐渐地，肠道里有了某种体液作为润滑，进出逐渐顺畅起来，鼻尖淡淡的血腥味反而让两个久经沙场的士兵热血沸腾起来，Steve的动作越来越猛烈，Bucky也伴随着他一次次的捣入放声喊叫，当Steve注意到的时候，Bucky的手夹在两人腹部中间正在撸着被忽视的阴茎。

Steve专注于感受火辣的甬道，那儿一阵阵的缩紧正在榨干他最后的意志力，“Bucky！Bucky！”金发男人低吼着，脸深深地埋进好友的颈项，呼吸着有些生疏但已经爱上了的体味，就着Bucky狂乱的喘息和叫喊把最后的力气都投入了这个密不透风的拥抱。

他们完全靠着站立的惯性依靠在墙上，Steve松开臂弯里Bucky的一条腿，软下来的性器缓缓地滑出来，把一线粉色的浊液甩到地上，他的腹部也有逐渐冰凉的精液，两个人的裤子都被撕坏了，一切都乱七八糟。

Bucky贴着他的身体滑了下去，Steve接住了他。

*

他们并排躺在安全屋临时铺就的毯子上。

Bucky已经睡了十二个小时，这期间Steve的任何举动都没有惊醒他。

他的额头靠着Steve的肩膀，呼吸频率和深度已经轻微地改变了，Steve猜测他是否已经清醒过来，“Bucky？”他抚摸着好友的肩膀，但对方只轻轻晃动了一下头，像是一个撒娇的磨蹭。

而下一秒，冬兵迅速地跳起来，试图寻找武器。

Steve追上去，制服他，这一次他们没有多费什么口舌，除了充满血腥的亲吻和咆哮，冬兵双腿勾着美国队长的腰，索求着，一次又一次，用激烈的性爱去抚慰他的恐慌。

*

这一次，Steve醒来的时候，他感到有一双眼睛在看着自己。

“你是最慷慨的朋友，Stevie。”Bucky虚弱的声音从身边传来。

“Bucky？”Steve偏过头，他们再次面对面，Bucky在苦笑，“你是。”

冬兵坐了起来，看向这间安全屋，墙灰掉了一地，箱子全被打翻了，兵器几乎都被拆过，一片狼藉。

“一团糟。”Bucky撑着自己的头说。

“你想起什么了？”Steve想起来自己的意图，导致他做了这一切的……起因。

“想起……你实现了我最无望的幻想？”Bucky迅速地瞟了他一眼，他们毯子下的躯体是赤裸的，毕竟之前有必要扯坏的都扯坏了，破损衣服则被Steve整齐均匀地盖在毯子上保暖。

“那也是我的。”Steve低声道，Bucky猛地抬起头，大大的眼睛睁得溜圆，Steve欣慰地发现黑眼圈的颜色轻了不少。

“你撒谎！”Bucky喊道，眉毛垂着，眼珠子泛着水光，“那不可能！”

“你怎么知道？”Steve执拗地抬了抬下巴，继而又不好意思地清了清嗓子，“你感觉……还好吗？”

冬兵眨了眨眼睛，他的目光在美国队长裸露的上身逡巡了一番，同为超级士兵，他们并没有在身上留下什么像样的伤痕。

Bucky的视线回到Steve脸上，那双熟悉的眼睛毫无掩饰地回视他。

“你……真的？”喃喃着，Bucky的眼圈发红，盯着Steve。

“真的。”Steve回答道。

半晌，前冬兵垂下头，把脸埋在手掌里，屈起膝盖缩成一团。

“Bucky……”Steve的手掌覆盖在他背上，滑动着试图温暖他。

“你不能再把这个夺走！你不能！！”Bucky拽着毯子裹住脸，哭嚎声隔着布料有些浑浊。

“拜托，我终于找到你了，没人能赶走我，”Steve覆盖在Bucky背上，紧紧地抱住他，承受着他的颤抖，“我爱你，Bucky。”

Bucky的哭声暂停了一个嗝的时间。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇没有享受的性爱==只有不择手段~


End file.
